iDream of Christmas
by Hayden Lucas
Summary: Christmas one-shot for my dear friends.  Takes place during the winter of 'FAST TIMES AT RIDGEWAY HIGH'.


**_A/N: This is for Ashley, Grace, Abby, Liz, Karla, Angel, Don, Francis, and Chris._**

**_Merry Christmas, Hayden..._  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>iDream of Christmas<strong>

"Samantha, get the door!"

Sam Puckett was up early, as she was every Christmas morning. She didn't have to get up early, as the girls were old enough now to allow them to sleep in, but she loved Christmas. Her girls may have allowed her to sleep in, but Sam couldn't. There was too much to do. Christmas was a family holiday.

Sam shouted from the kitchen, her red flannel pajamas spotted with flour. Christmas morning was for baking and pancakes.

"No can do, Cupcake… cooking…"

Carly stamped down the hall from their bedroom, haphazardly dressed.

"Oh, for pity's sake, Samantha… Do you know how warm and comfortable our bed is?"

Sam simply grinned as Carly stomped towards the door in her fluffy pink slippers.

"Answer the door, Cupcake…"

Carly grumbled quietly to herself, half seriously, as she answered the door. Her sleep-induced crankiness dissolved immediately. On the other side of her door stood Freddie, Melanie, her niece, and nephew. Freddie Benson smiled.

"I hope we didn't wake you…"

Carly smirked

"No, not exactly… Sam was just cooking… Come on in, the girls are still sleeping…"

The Benson family, including sleepy ten-year-old twins, made their way into the house. Melanie, of course, looked stunningly beautiful, even at six o' clock in the morning. She had her pretty blonde curls tucked beneath a fluffy Santa hat. She smiled at Sam as she entered the house, her voice filled with warm, infectious, bubbly laughter.

"Good Morning, Samantha… I love you…"

Sam Puckett grumbled quietly to herself. She smiled to her sister. They could read each other's minds.

_**A SHORT WHILE LATER…**_

The sound of bare feet on hardwood was unmistakable, but it wasn't the pair that everyone expected. Small, gentle Bridget Xi, dressed in boxers, socks, and a t-shirt, entered the Puckett living room, followed closely behind by Carly and Sam's _'good girl'_, Melanie. The petite Korean girl wasn't expecting a crowd. She blushed and was as polite as ever. She turned to face the pretty brunette.

"Good Morning, Missus Puckett… Merry Christmas…"

Carly smiled.

"Good Morning, Dear… "

_**TWENTY MINUTES LATER…**_

Ashley Puckett joined Sam in the kitchen. She felt comfortable here. Her family had begun milling about. For as long as she could remember, Christmastime was her absolute favorite time of year. It wasn't about the music or the lights or the presents, but, at least for her and her sister, it was about being together. Her house always felt so light, airy, and warm with all of these people around. It was the most amazing feeling in the world. She wondered if anything under God felt this wonderful. She smiled as she looked into the living room. Her grandmother was making reasonably polite small-talk with Uncle Spencer and his longtime girlfriend.

"So how come you've never gotten married? You've been together for God Knows How Long and you've still never married her?"

Melanie Benson interrupted, immediately seeking to be the peacemaker.

"Mother, please… Spencer's private life is Spencer's private life… It's Christmas…"

Spencer Shay smiled at Freddie Benson's lady-love. He loved this girl, especially today.

"Love you too, Kid…"

There was a knock at the door. Ashley's heart leapt into her throat as she scrambled for the front door.

"I'LL GET IT!"

Carly giggled quietly to herself. She knew full well who was on her doorstep.

Ashley swung open the front door, finding her favorite people in the world, aside from her parents and sister, standing there. Shelby and Wendy Marx stood there, bearing gifts. Megan, Wendy and Shelby's pride-and-joy and Ashley's dearest friend, stood on the porch, her fiery hair accented by her new leather jacket. They smiled at each other.

"Hey…"

"Hey yourself…"

Ashley welcomed them all in, drawing Megan into an embrace, planting a gentle kiss on the redhead's cheek.

Much to Ashley's mortification, her little cousin noticed. She was never more relieved to hear her aunt's voice.

"Fredward Benson! You know it isn't polite to stare! "

The young boy loved his cousin dearly and immediately wanted to apologize. Ashley cut him off with nothing more than a smile. She knew what the little boy was thinking.

"Yeah, Don't worry about it… I love you too…"

_**HALF AN HOUR LATER…**_

Carly and Sam's life together had always been about inclusion, and today was no different. Adjacent to a platter of Christmas cookies on the coffee table sat a menorah, candles burning brightly, a sign of the faith central to their dear friend Wendy's childhood. The group laughed and joked, exchanging gifts. There were big gifts and small, but there were only two left wrapped. They were passed quietly and without fanfare from giver to recipient.

Megan Marx pressed a small jewelry box into Ashley's hand.

"Go ahead, open it…."

Carly's little girl blushed. Megan smirked.

"Oh, come on, Kid… I had the thing custom-made… just open it…"

Ashley giggled. Megan was so cute when she got all whipped up. She gently opened the box to reveal a small gold chain bearing a heart . This wasn't right. She looked closer and began to laugh. Hanging from the center of the heart was an additional length of chain and other pendant – a boxing glove.

"You're so stupid…"

Megan smiled.

"Yeah, maybe, but you know you've got my heart… all I did was make it official…"

A few feet away on the sofa, Sam and Carly shot each other glances. They both knew where this was going. Sam took a moment to press a small gift into her wife's hand. Carly knew immediately what this was. This was a ring box.

"Sam…"

"Just open it…"

Carly did as she was told. It was a simple ring, but it bore each of their birthstones.

"Merry Christmas, Cupcake…"


End file.
